sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Identity Bootcamp (Private Roleplay with Trisell and Sonicsilva1)
Characters Asonja the Hedgehog - Sonicsilva11 Unnamed Identities - Trisell Pix - Trisell Rp Asonja found himself and other Identity students arriving at a large moss-covered mountainside. They were scattered about the area until the mountains suddenly went flat, forming into a platform of steel. The surrounding mountains of the biome remained untouched. Slots appeared on the floor, glowing to indicate where to go. Each Identity stood on one as the instructor approached from a pathway ahead. Asonja tried to follow what everyone else was doing. He was too focused on his surroundings rather than on what was important. He wasn't even sure how he got there in the first place. Thankfully he wasn't last to find the platform for himself. "All Origins step forward," The instructor called out. A number did. "All Offsprings step forward," A number did. "All hybrids step forward." He gulped for a moment and stepped forward. He assumed he was the only one to do so since he saw nobody does it. He was not the only one. In fact, as he and the others stepped forward, the lines evened out more. "We are going to test your construct level first," The instructor began. "Begin with a simple sphere. Five inches in radius." "A sphere with a 5-inch diameter..." Asonja repeated to himself and then looked around him. "But...I don't even have the supplies to do it," he mumbles to himself and looked at everyone else. Around him, the others were creating the construct. The other hybrids, most, seemed to have the same amount of difficulty as Asonja. Instead of trying, Asonja sits down with his arms on his knees. "I don't even know why I'm here. I could be at home right now playing on my computer instead of...building things out of nothing. I don't even know how that's logical..." As the instructor looked over everyone, she began grouping them. Asonja was placed in the first group as she then moved on to more complex constructs for the others. Six others were with Asonja. Of course, he hated being with groups. He tried to make it look like he didn't care about it, but in fact, he just wanted to be alone. "As long as I'm not being chewed up for what I do I should be fine..." he grumbled to himself. Once the groups were fully divided, the instructor began inspecting each one by the individual. Walls grew around Asonja and his classmates. He looked at the wall that was raised around him and the rest, looking confused a bit angry as well. Mainly because he was jealous of the others outside of doing things so easily. "What the heck is going on here...?" (So am I supposed to have had Asonja just be plucked out to here without being told?)(Pretty much, yeah.) (I am now quite confused)(Hmm...I thought we agreed on someone taking Asonja to this camp without him knowing. Right?) (From looking back I don't see anything that said as such.) (Huh. Sorry I keep confusing you. Essentially, I wanted to him to just appear here with no memory of anything relating to this bootcamp.) (Why would he be yanked into it though? Virus doesn't know he has Identity in him until the V RP so it'd have to be by someone else.) (Yeah, you're right. I'll think of something to fix this. How about all Identity-based beings found in the district Asonja was in was teleported into the bootcamp without warning?) (So somebody bringing in recognized Identity signals?)(I guess so. I mean, I'm trying to make this as logical as possible. I don't want it to be like Asonja found out about the bootcamp as it's listed for "Identities-alike" and just sign up for it because he doesn't know that he is one himself.) (Alright. That works.) "Training for new members," One of the hybrids informed. "New members?" He didn't look at the one who spoke. "Members for what?" "Identity training." "...Huh...?" Asonja looked confused. "The heck does that mean?" "Training to use our Identity powers correctly," They answered. "But I don't have any of that, not that I know of," he answered. "I know only one person who has that kind of power, but I don't know even if I have it..." "Well if you're here then you probably have it." He was quiet, thinking it through. "N-no, this must've been some kind of mistake or something...I don't have any specialty in me whatsoever. My brother's the only special one that I know of so far..." "Well when she comes over here, you can try to tell her that. We should try to do what the others did anyway." "I could try to tell her..." He grumbled to himself. The other hybrids tried to replicate what the others were doing. Some were having success, others not. Eventually, the wall opened, and in stepped the lizard-cat woman. Even though Asonja went through countless instructions in his head about what to say to her, he said nothing. Instead, he just looked like a complete fool who just sat there the entire time think of scenarios that probably wouldn't happen in the first place. She went through each one, getting their names. She eventually came to Asonja. He looked up at her before standing up fully. He was still awfully quiet, and he wasn't listening to what was happening because he was too busy crucifying himself. "Your name," She prompted. "Ah...yes..." Asonja states, not looking at her directly. "It's uh, Asonja, ma'am..." "What is your experience in your Identity heritage?" "I uh...I don't know," he replies nervously. "I don't remember my parents that much to know if they were Identities or not..." "Do you have any experience with your heritage?" "Uhh...my dad was kind of out-of-control with me sometimes and my brother gets the benefit of the doubt," he states, trying to think it through his head. "While my mom was the only one who truly cared for me the most even more so than my brother." "That was not what I asked." "...Then what do you mean by experience?" "Experience using or involving your Identity Biology." "Oh...then...I don't believe that I am, nor any of my family members, are Identities. They never really told me..." "So, in other words, you have no experience whatsoever. Alright, then we'll start here," She reached out with her hand glowing green, pulling at the Identity-genes and chaos energy within Asonja's body. Asonja felt some sort of tug inside and wasn't sure what to make of it. His genes were definitely there, rather strong, but the energy was horribly weak. He felt his power building up, a charge as the dormant power of nanites and chaos energy began coating his body. He looked at himself for a moment. entirely confused. "What...what is this?" "You've met identities before. You should have an idea." "Nanites..." Asonja guessed, having heard of it before, a long time ago actually. "I never thought I would have them. I did see everyone else using it; I just didn't think I had them." "You do. Yes, it's weak, but it can grow," She pulled back, the light fading and the nanites soon crumbling to the ground. "Reactivate them." He looked at them, thinking. He stood there for about 20 seconds or so, nothing seems to happen. He wasn't concentrating hard enough, as his mind was completely boggled about. "It's not working..." "Well, we're not going anywhere till it happens so try it anyway." He narrowed his eyes a bit at the nanites on the ground. Still nothing. They did jiggle about at one point, but still didn't exactly move an inch. "Don't focus on those. Focus on inside your own body. You have multiple energies. Find the separation and focus." He was trying to figure out what that meant. As he thought, his eyes were narrowing a bit more, but not too much. "I can't find it...there's too much in one place." "Stop talking, and focus." He felt the need to continue talking anyway, but the look she gave him probably wasn't the best idea. He looked down again and tried again. As much as it was before, nothing happened. He grumbled a bit, and focused just a bit more, except he felt something. The nanites suddenly came to life as he got a grip, and they swirled around him lively. "Stabilize," She instructed. "Pull the energy toward yourself." It was a very slow process, but the nanites stuck to his body and eventually emerged into them. He jumped a bit in surprise. "I...I had no idea..." "Well, you do now. Project them outward, replicate them into something." He attempts to do so, but they fell away from him and landed in a pile about a few inches ahead of him. His focus had slipped as he was trying to think of what to make. "A sphere," She instructed. "Right, right right..." Asonja got onto his knees and looked at the nanites, focusing on making them move as well as the sphere. Since he was focusing on too many things at once, like directly trying to make them move, it wouldn't function as well. "We're not going anywhere till they're finished, so keep trying," She noted. He sighs, like a complaining groan, and tried some more. The nanites slowly began to morph into a sphere, but it took a long minute to do so. "Project energy around them to stabilize." He huffed and narrowed his eyes at the nanites again. He began to do just that as he thought about it, and eventually, it formed into a rather clucky sphere, but it worked. "That will be your practice for now," She instructed. "I want you to go through a jogging and sit-up routine in the morning and evening." "Oh jeez..." He brought his head down and groaned, the sphere turning back into the nanites and they flew right back into his body. "Yes, ma'am..." "You can start on the trail to the camp," She noted, opening the walls behind him. "You're mostly organic. Once you're there, two minutes of sit-ups, then you need to eat." He nods, hearing her words. But the look he kind of gave was giving away his thoughts, such as, "Why do I even have to? It seems sort of pointless." She didn't seem to pay mind to the expression but she did say "Make sure you're channeling your energy while you're exercising. It'll help you get used to it. Now get going." "W-wait, I have to do it now?" Asonja asked. "I thought it was tomorrow morning and then tomorrow evening..." "It is morning and we're a mile from the camp so unless you want to wait here till tomorrow, get, going." He yelped a little bit at her tone, which made him adjust his coat a little bit. "Right, right...I'll get to it..." She moved to the next hybrid, the exit of the walled-off section available for departure. He took this moment to depart and walk back to the camp. "Sheesh...this is going to be a while..." He mumbled to himself. The air was clean and cold. The path went between the mountainsides, a flat path... and then it climbed immediately up a tall one. "Please don't tell me I have to jog up that steep hill..." He muttered to himself as he kept walking. The ground was solid enough but the hill fairly steep, going for about thirty yards until he would reach the top. He groaned and went to his knees. "There's no way I'm going to survive this..." Once at the top... He was practically crawling and panting heavily. He groaned and panted. "I made it...argh...my legs hurt...my everything hurts..." The mountain went to a slow uphill, almost completely flat horizontally for ways. Markers were set up in the ways of pulling pillars, thin on the ground, leading toward the edge. "Please...no more walking..." He pants, making some sort of a wheezing sound before getting back onto his feet and continuing to walk. Eventually, he arrived at the downhill. He could see the camp some ways far below on flat land, though a moat was visible. He stopped at the moat and looked around for any bridge. "Please, I don't want to walk to find a better way around this..." A sign was located at the edge of the moat stating "Construct your bridge." He groaned and almost fainted, lying there a moment. "Oh jeez...this will take me hours to make..." He continues laying there as he tried constructing a very thin and narrow bridge of nanites across the moat. After about a whole minute of focus, he loses it and it falls apart. He groaned again and banged the ground in frustration. He heard a set of footsteps approaching from behind. He took a few breaths before looking behind him to see who it was. A few of the other hybrids were approaching, waving. "Thank the divine beings above..." Asonja huffed in exhaustion. "I thought I was going to spend hours doing this alone..." "Wha- oh you have to make a construct for it?" One asked. "Huh... What if we just," He tried jumping over... and promptly smashed into an invisible wall. Asonja, panicking a bit reached his hand out. Suddenly, very quickly, the nanites stretched out his arm to catch the other hybrid. The others watched a bit as Asonja brought the Identity back. "... Thanks," He quickly got on the ground, rubbing his face. Asonja's hand then retracted back to normal, feeling the tingling feeling again. "So that's what I've been missing..." He clenched his fist for a moment before getting back up. "Certainty..." He looked disgusted at the word he just muttered to himself. "... Well try it again," One prompted. "Perhaps I should try it again, then." He took a few deep breaths and brought his hands out. "I will make this bridge...and it will be sturdy enough to hold all of us..." "... Yep," They waited, cheering him off a bit. He kept muttering to himself, focusing. A bridge was slowly being built, arcing over the moat and solidifying into a cobblestone-like bridge. He stopped once it was completely solid. "Wow, that...actually worked." "Cool," They started it, before noticing they couldn't. "... Great, guess we each have to make our own." "Shoot.." Asonja stepped on and walked a bit, very careful. "Well uh...just do what I did I guess and you'll probably make it." "Guess so," They waited for him to go all the way across. Once he did so, the bridge went back into nanites and fused into his body. Instead of going further, he waited for the others to approach. He just had a look of...discomfort on him like he was already in much pain as it was. He had low energy the whole time and the trip only made him weaker. The hybrids were making their own bridges by now, the gates opening for Asonja to enter. He looked behind him to see the gate open, feeling a rather big skip to his chest. He took a few deep breaths and stepped forward into the gate. Five buildings were seen. One was for beds. One for food. One for the gym. One for administrators. One for a hospital. "Please tell me one of them has my name on it..." He says as he makes his way toward the housing building. The beds were lined up, none of them contained individual names. He chose one random one and laid down on it, groaning in relief. "Oh finally...I can sit down and relax for a while..." A few of the others entered soon after, greeting him. He greeted them back after laying there and relaxing. "Finally I can take a good nap..." "You get to rest?" One asked. "...Well yeah. I walked all the way here without taking breaks. My legs are kind of on fire so I want to rest for a little bit." "Lucky. We've gotta still train and get some food." "Did she tell you to?" "Well yeah." "Well, she told me to jog all the way here and do some sit-ups too. In case she asks, I already did them." "You got the- wait you just got here. How did you do them all?" "Nonono, I'm saying I haven't done them at all yet. If she asks if I did them, say that I did do them." "What if they have cameras?" He shrugged. "Why do you say that?" "Cause it's a bootcamp. They have tech powers. They probably have cameras." "Ah, whatever. Even if they do, I don't really see why I should start doing sit-ups after I walked all the way here. Besides, it's just a nap." "You'll get in trouble." "Pfffft. Yeah yeah, whatever. I just want to take a nap and get to it later." The hybrid shook his head before walking out, the others just setting up. He sighs and puts his hands behind his gray spines. "Right...nap time...!" When he awoke, he would find himself in a large black dirty hole. He made an animal-like yelp. "Well, this solves one of my tossing-turning problems..." He looked up out of the hole. He found that his air was already getting thin. He was underground. Vines were beginning to fill the hole. "Whoawhoawhoa!" He scratched a bit around the walls, trying to make his way up. "W-what is this?!" The vines began to press against him, turning to a slab of stone. He looked behind him to see this, and his fur-spines began to shiver. This made him struggle more to get out of the hole. His pupils shrank as he was experiencing true fear. The pressure increased from the stone slab, the dirt remaining in place as if held there. I gotta get out of here...! He yelled to himself in his head. ''Even though I've dreamed of dying...I'm still scared of it. ''He tried focusing on his abilities to get himself out, but his panic only destroyed his focus. The pressure continued against his body, pressing him into the dirt. He tried pulling away from the dirt and kept focusing. Until suddenly, he blasted out from the hole and into a few feet from the sky, like his legs just turned into rockets. He flailed a little bit in the air before landing on his side, making a painful grunt and groan. Soon after, a set of vines shot up from the ground, gripping at his legs. He made a panicked yelp sound as he gripped into the dirt. He tried kicking the vines away, but since his feet were tied together, he couldn't move. "I can't die here!" He shouts. "I haven't done anything yet!" He was pulled down to the surface once more, now with the lizard-cat-like woman watching alone as he was dragged toward her. Her arms were folded. He still kept his panicked look but was looking at the woman, completely silent. His trench coat was filled with dirty marks and scrapes, along with his skin. His spines and hair were dirtied as well, his whole body just covered with dirt. "Twenty. Now," The vines dropped him on the floor. He groaned as he laid there, mainly in pain. He got into position but kept slipping and not even completing a single one. "Again." And again, he kept slipping. He wasn't doing the proper push-up stance, to begin with, but once he did manage to stay still, he was showing signs of a struggle after 10. She only watched silently and waited. He was hardly tapping into his core in which would be a great help right about now. It took him another 3 long and agonizing minutes to complete the twenty sets of push-ups. He made a groaned noise while panting. "Go eat, get water, then report back at the exit of the camp," She ordered, pointing to the entrance of the camp. He didn't question it but got up once he got the energy to do so. He was in quite a bit of pain but made his way to the eating quarters. He was at least glad he wasn't publicly humiliated as he expected to be. The other hybrids were eating various soup and cereal at the tables, one waving as Asonja arrived. He waved back, a little wave. He didn't notice he was still quite dirty. He sat down on a separate table with a rather small bowl of soup and began drinking it. He was taking the chunks out if there was any. "So, how'd that go?" The hybrid asked. "Please, don't rub it in my face..." Asonja pleads quietly. "We didn't actually see it. That bad?" "Yup...Was almost dragged on the ground while forming into stone, but managed to pull 20 push-ups in...like 3 minutes while stopping in between increments of 4..." "Guess you're not gonna take breaks before finishing in the future, huh?" "I don't think I HAVE a future," Asonja says. "I'm supposed to be at the exit of the camp right after I eat." They chuckled. "Nah, you're not getting kicked out. We're all going out after breakfast." "Right..." He said it in a tone like he didn't believe them and threw away what was left. "I'll be waiting outside at the gate." "See you out there." He sighs and made his way to the gate, grumbling to himself. He was alone for about thirty minutes before the others arrived. He was, again, taking a nap while he waited for them to arrive. One began shaking him awake. He twitched a bit and woke up. "Oh, thank you...sorry I do that a lot..." He got up, stretching but still rather dirty. The trainer arrived soon after. "Alright- LINE UP!" Immediately the hybrids began getting shoulder to shoulder. It took Asonja a moment to align himself right since he was still rather tired. "Constructs. Repeat the process from yesterday." Asonja had to sit down, as he seemed to concentrate more while sitting down. "A sphere," She commanded. "A simple process is to start as small as you need, then slowly coating the outer parts until they arrive at a larger shape." Asonja analyzed his thought process very slowly. The nanites spread around his hands and began to form the sphere. He can see it clearly in his head for a moment before he took this time to be happy with what was happening, except it made him lose the image and the nanites fall to the ground. "Dang it..." The other hybrids were going through the same process. "Again," the woman commanded. He tried it again, groaning a little bit. He was getting closer but still lost his focus. He was able to make this bridge, but for some reason, he wasn't able to make a sphere again. She went by each one, inspecting their progress, and eventually stopped at Asonja. He was, sadly, still working on his. Either he wasn't understanding the trick to what happened at the bridge or he's trying to find an easier way to do it. Unfortunately, he's only just stressing himself out. "Take a breath," She ordered. "Slowly." This made him restart as he was taking breaths as instructed. "Sorry...I'm just rushing to get this right..." "Don't rush." "W-why...?" "You're not ready to rush. Stop constructing, and just breathe for a second." He hesitantly stopped what he was doing, the nanites falling to the ground. Once he was ready, he tried it again. He started off slow, but he was steadily trying to increase his pace again. "Did I say to start again?" She tensed. He stopped and the nanites fell again. "N-no, ma'am..." She nodded... and then his hand was cut off. He screamed and held his arm. "W-what the heck?! Why'd you have to do that?!" "Your biology will repair your arm. Focus on the sensations in the process and replicate them." He was still in a wild panic, but the nanites were on the job already. They were slowly repairing his arm, and this only surprised Asonja more-so than before. He watched it do so, feeling the nerves and the bones form and connect to the rest of his body; all of this continued until his hand was back to normal. Even his glove had returned. "Now, perform." It took him a moment to realize that he still needed to finish his original task and he quickly went to it. He seemed more focused now as he began to form the same sphere at his normal, slow pace. "Better," She nodded. It was coming along more smoothly as well. Now he was only focusing on the sphere and not anything specific; "just make a sphere" is what he said in his mind repeatedly. Eventually, a rather smooth sphere with a radius of 2 inches was created in front of him. "Layer it," She instructed. He thought of that and created a 5cm-thick, polished mahogany wood around it. "That is good progress." "It's strange how it's all coming to me now..." Asonja states. "I think it was that hand reformation that did it, I'm not sure..." "Confidence also plays a part. Continue practicing, work on your speed," She walked over to the next. "Confidence...?" Asonja was confused for a moment as the sphere deteriorated and the nanites returned to his body. "Haven't heard of that in a while..." "Then you should start on it. You are a hybrid Identity, and that gives you a biological superiority in areas." "What do you mean by that?" He asked, curious to know. "That means you have bigger and more powers than normal sand people, Grud." He rolled his eyes, groaning a bit. "Wonderful...that means I have to train more..." Apparently, he hasn't learned much of respect either. "Continue," She walked on. He sighed and repeated the same process over again, being slower than usual as he was constantly in thought with negative emotions, per the usual. An hour passed until the instructor had them stop. He was messing around with the nanites like he was making new 3D objects before he was told to stop, so the nanites went back to his body. "You all will now be judged on your ability and speed," Curtains fell over each of them. "Your curtain will rise when you complete a five-inch diameter sphere of nanites." Asonja thought for a moment and prepared himself. He could see the preimage of it already like he was suddenly better at measuring. He was horrible at it previously. "Begin!" He blinked and he began to build with his nanites. He made sure it was smooth and accurate. Once he was done, he layered it with the polished wood again and added a little gloss to it. How long did it take him? About a minute and a half. His curtain rose up. He seemed to be the third finished so far. "Interesting, 3rd place, not too bad..." He muttered to himself. Eventually others came up as ell. "Mavrik, you're the team leader," The instructor designated, pointing to a rather lanky hybrid. He had black and grey spots that spread over his hands before fading to his chest. He seemed to be some kind of giraffe. Asonja shrugged at this, not really caring since he didn't get first place. "Your team leader will be in charge of taking you all through the training. After a week, I will inspect how well he operates, and decide if he will replaced or not." Asonja acknowledged that, hoping he would do fine. He was thinking about how well this would go but keeps thinking up the negatives. He felt a small jolt in his chest for a moment as he thought, in which it made him stop thinking. "Your list of practice for the week is in the main camp. You are all dismissed for one break hour," She began to walk away. Instead of going immediately to the break, Asonja went directly to the main camp to check his practices. The next hour involved energy endurance it seemed. "Oh boy...I won't be surprised if I'm not running or anything..." Asonja grumbled and went back to the quarters. The others greeted him soon enough. The giraffe, Mavrik,called Asonja over. He was confused by this, and comes over. He wasn't saying a word, but it was clear Mavrik had Asonja's attention. "Everyone heard about you ditching the orders the lady gave. She put me in charge and I'm not happy about it but I just want things to go right, okay?" "I know, I know..." Asonja waved his hand. "I'm just not familiar with being told what to do and what not. Don't take it personally." "I think we'll all take it personally if it reflects badly on us." "Surely you digress..." Asonja crosses his arms. "It's not that big of a deal, ya know...bad things happen and all you can do is react to it. That's all there is to it. What more could ya want?" "You know how bootcamps work?" He folded his arms. "I do. This is my second time in this place. You mess up, and everyone deals with the consequences. Back talk, we all get extra work. That's how these things operate. They make you feel as bad as they can by punishing everybody else so you make sure to not slip up." "I've been through way worse, pal," Asonja says, sitting on his bed nearby. "I don't even know why I'm here in the first place. This wasn't my intentions anyway so just pretend I'm not even here; that might help with your reputation." "No, it won't," He tensed, hands clenched as he turned to Asonja. "You didn't hear that part about you messing up ruining it all for all of us?!" "Jeez, I thought you were joking about that part," He rolled his eyes. "Or at least talking in future tense if I WERE to mess it up again. Trust me when I say this; you're going to need to be a bit more specific when you speak to me because I'm not gonna know what you say the first time unless you validate for me to second or third time.. Yeah, I know, I'm dumb, whatever..." "Just don't slack off, alright?" "I'll keep that in mind for the next time I decide to do so," he says and lays down on the bed with his hands behind his head. The hour passed by and soon a tune played to signal the students to the front. (On that) Asonja woke up from his nap, groaning a bit and rubbing his head. He wasn't exactly in the neatest of conditions but he did have time to fix his hair as he walked to the front. Most of the others were on their way and eventually, they were all in wait. Mavrik held up the list as he read it off. "Okay, so we have an endurance routine to go through. We're supposed to go jogging while charging our energy to increase our output." "Oh dear..." Asonja mutters to himself, rubbing his forehead for a moment. "She wants us to each have at least a 50% increase in our stamina by the end of the week and we get rewards based on how close we get." Asonja continued to listen, trying to look, at the most, interested. But he clearly wasn't as his negative emotions were getting the better of him. "I checked ahead and there are three different tracks. One's short but steep, one's long but flat, and the middle one, you get my drift. Let's go," He started out the gates. Asonja wasn't sure if he should follow or not, so he began to follow. The others were after as well, and they all arrived at the three-way fork in the road. "I'm guessing we have to choose which way to go...?" Asonja asked himself, quietly. The others were going down different paths. He wasn't sure which one to go too, so he picked the one in the middle. The path was fairly flat at first, but then he saw a short hill ahead. "Keep your energy charging," One noted as he jogged past Asonja. Asonja was confused what he meant, but he just kept jogging normally. He was getting tired already as he jogged, his energy not remotely charging. A few others gave the same statement as they passed, energy glowing around their bodies as they went. "What the...? How do I...?" He was looking at everyone else and then to himself. Since his negative emotions were crowding his head, he couldn't accurately focus on his core correctly as he was more focused on his thoughts on the outside world. He was soon at the first incline. "Oh God, please..." Asonja began panting even before he reached the incline. Once he was, he was practically walking up the incline. He was trying to jog but he was being too...basic with it. He wasn't pushing from his chest where the core is but just from his legs. He was coming up close to one of the others who had stopped to catch his breath. Asonja was panting as well and stopped at the same place as the other one. "Jeez...this isn't going well as we planned, huh?" "Huh?" They panted out. "I'm not getting this core thing...it's entirely new to me. Have you been using it?" "What core thing?" The other panted. "The uh, core that we've been using. That thing." Asonja shrugs. "You're an Identity right?" "Hybrid, like you. We're not using cores, we're using our chaos energy... Wait, what if- ugh, now I don't-" He rested his face in his hand. "Listen to me, pal, relax it. From what I gathered, you have to actually push yourself a little bit. Chaos Energy is a response to need, not desire. I've desired that power for a while now, and I got nothing until the previous hours. Just trust me on that, alright? Stick with me, and I'll help you." (He used it earlier in the roleplay)(Ah, right.) "... What?" He just seemed more confused now. "Are you using the energy or not?" "Well, no, but I'll help you go through it." "How are you gonna help me if you aren't using yours?" "...Good point. I'll use it once I figure it out, and I'll help you through it whilist I'm doing that." "... Alright... go for it." He patted the hybrid and jogged up ahead. "Come on, we're behind." The hybrid grabbed hold of Asonja to hold him back. "Aren't you going to charge up your energy?" "...Oh, yes! Forgot about that." Asonja stepped back for a moment and took a deep breath. He muttered himself a few things, possibly positive things, and suddenly he began to glow a purple color. His muttering got louder and quicker as well. "... Is that chaos?" "From what I'm feeling, yes. I'm not sure though...but it should help me out. Try thinking of positive thoughts, like future success and mutter it to yourself. You should feel some form of energy form around you." "... How'd you make it purple?"